From Someone else's Eyes
by RedtheGamr05
Summary: Follow Kujo, Jack's dog, in various situations, such as, protecting the farm, to helping sort of Jack's lovelife. ONESHOT rated T for language.


Untitled(because of limited creativity)

Author: OK, so this'll be my first fanfic. This story in itself is actually fairly old, I just rewrite it to fix some errors. It's also very long, so sit tight! This is told from the dog's POV, in this case, his name is Kujo(hehe, too much Stephen king.) follow him as he gets himself into various situations, like protecting the farm, to helping(sort of) Jack's love life. Anyway, even though this things been rewritten practically a thousand times, there may still be mistakes I haven't found yet. Criticism and opinions are welcome. This'll be a oneshot, at least for now.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harvest Moon.

The sun was just setting.

All around us was peaceful. Our work was done, for the most part. I leaned on the old peach tree Jack had planted three years ago, staring at the man in question as he groomed the last of the cows. When he was done, he walked over and scratched me behind the ear. I whined appreciatively and looked up to see Jack's face almost recognizably blank,

"I couldn't do it...'' he sighed,

'What?' I cocked my head to enforce my question. This silent query seemed to reach him. Shaking his head ,Jack came back to reality, saying,

"oh, nothing." Ignoring what he'd said, I looked out to the surrounding farmland, observing the colors the ground turned to as the sunset hid behind the mountains.

"so... everything's done. Another peaceful day," he said. I whimpered in agreement, yet again noticing the blank look on his face. The sun had just disappeared.

"Hey Jack!" said a feminine voice. The farmer seemed to brighten and the sound. I wagged my tail at what, or rather, who I saw. 'this is how Jack would describe her...lol' Standing behind the fence, was a 'very' pretty girl. In the fading sunlight, I could just make out long,'braided hair and sparkling blue eyes'.I remember her being one of the first people Jack had met during the first few seasons here. I think she was around his age...20, 21? I don't know...

I'm also not sure about her name .(AN: I suck at names too. lol)

"g-good evening! Ann!" Jack stuttered.

'that's what her name was!' I thought. Clearing the thought from my head, I noticed sweat starting to form on Jack's forehead, weird, he was always like this when she was around. This thought escaped my mind as fast as the first one. Standing up, I quickly pounced on her before she could react, I easily toppled her over, being kinda big for a dog. I then proceeded to cover my 'victim' with lots of wet, slobbery kisses. She tried to cover herself, she couldn't stop me.

' she tastes like...bacon?' I thought, stopping for a bit to sniff at her. This thought was interrupted quickly.

" Kujo! Bad!" jack yelled, sharply tugging at my collar, and pulling me off of the helpless girl. I whined in surprise and anger, turning around at nipping him on the finger.

"ow!" he yelled.

'It's never quiet here...' I crouched and growled, still expecting another blow. Suddenly, I felt something slap at my nose. I quickly ran behind the tree, and lay down, paws on my nose.

"stop it, both of you!' Ann said, scolding both of us. She was answered by a mumbled,

"sorry.." and an equally apologetic,

'Mmrph...".

"Good." she said, helping jack up. Still holding his finger, he asked,

"thanks, so what brings you here?"

'yes this visit was strange' I had always seen jack visit Ann himself, usually bringing gifts like food and flowers. The fact that she had actually come visit US wasn't making sense to me. At this question, Ann seemed to blush a little.

"Oh! I just wanted to pay a visit is all..." Jack seemed disappointed at her explanation, but smiled and said,

"Oh? So who did you come to visit?" his smile looked like a smirk just then. Ann's eyes seemed to widen at this. She started waving her arms around, looking like the chickens I'd chase while jack wasn't looking.

'Hee Hee...' I thought, recalling many memories of that.

" If you think I came to see you, you're wrong! I came to see Kujo!" she exclaimed quickly, already rubbing my head, funny, I don't remember meeting her, except when jack would spend hours talking to me about her. I accidentally sneezed on her, earning me a surprised,

"eww!" wiping her face, she didn't notice the exposed root sticking out of the ground...

'oh noes!' I thought, already dashing to try and catch her.... which I didn't need to do once I had seen what had happened. Jack, who had apparently watched all this with amusement, had anticipated the fall and had caught her before she would have hit her head.

"oof!" I turned a head a bit and saw jack smiling a little. But the smile faded as soon as I saw their positions. He was carrying her bridal-style.

'I don't know how I know, I just know what bridal-style is, ya know?'. I also observed that their faces were very close to each other. And I don't know why, but they stayed like this for almost a minute, but then jack dropped her and started to laugh...really hard, not far into his laughing fit, I noticed a puddle of water under him that wasn't there before...weird, where'd that come from? Ignoring this new thought, I barked loudly and wagged my tail, not knowing why he was laughing.

After recovering from his 'laughing fit', jack helped a 'slightly pissed' Ann into his house to let her clean her clothes, that, and he needed to change his pants...for some odd reason. I was going to go in with them, but I remembered the 'not dogs in the house while there are guests' rule. I sat near the door and tried to listen in on any conversation they were having. I'd gotten tired of eavesdropping, so I took a walk in the fields. I am sort of like the guard here. When Jack's job is done in the day, my job would just begin at night, I am the Guardian of the Land!(hehe, its my nickname, thought I might as well try to make this job a little cooler...) I made my rounds, checking on the chickens, ducks, even the cows and sheep. I even started to walk around the outside of the fence, checking for wild dogs that would make snacks out of the poultry, or some boars that would make snacks out of the 'turnips' jack had planted.

'I just didn't have the heart to tell him that they were radishes...' I thought. The fact that the lights around the hadn't been lit yet made my job even harder.

'(sigh) when hell freezes over is when Mineral Town gets decent electricity...' I sighed, thinking of the 'red-haired man with the UMA cap and the brown-haired man with the ponytail.' They were supposed to be the ones lighting the town today. I knew they both had other jobs, but its no excuse for skipping out on the other one. Forgetting this thought, I finished my rounds and planted myself in front of my usual spot in front of the barn. I waited and scanned the entire farm for almost three hours. Nothing had happened the entire time. I got bored thirty minutes later and decided to go into town. Walking around, I noticed that most of the lights were on, I almost ran into the people lighting them too. I found out that their names were Cliff and Gray.

'what odd names...' I thought, while listening to them argue about who would look better with some blond farmer in 'forget-me-not' valley. I walked away, just when they started talking about 'youtube' and 'fanart'. Opting not to listen to them anymore, I found this place called an Inn, where a man named Doug had given me some food.

'yum! Steak!' I almost barked to emphasize this. This was the only downside to working on a farm: I'm not allowed to eat co-workers. I ate the steak quickly, only barely registering the fact that Doug had added my 'meal' to Jack's tab. When I finished my meal, I left the Inn, but not before thanking Doug the only way a dog could have: I fetched him a stick. I ran back to the farm, leaving a confused innkeeper behind me. When I got back to the farm, the clock above the stables said 9:30, and made me curious as to why the house door was still locked. I sat outside the door and waited some more. About 30 minutes in, I started to see lights in the sky. Fireflies. Must be the first ones to migrate here, there were only a few, but there were enough to paint the surrounding farmland a faint yellow. This reminded me of the firefly festival that was held during the summer. Jack had told about the celebration. He'd said that on the day of the festival, guys would ask the girl they like to watch fireflies fly across some lake. It was supposed to be one of the most romantic events of the year, other than Sacred Night (AN: yup, an RF reference. There is no such thing as Sacred Night in HM. I'm telling everyone who reads story this so I won't be bugged about it later on.) I personally didn't get it, what was so romantic about watching bugs chase each other across water? I don't get it. Just then, I realized something,

'god, I'm dense...' so that's what he couldn't do! Why was I so blind? He showed all the signs... which only left one question...

'Why did he take so long?'

The door suddenly opening interrupted my thoughts.

Out came a very happy Ann and a very red-faced Jack. I folded one ear and perked the other, giving me a confused look, asking,

'what happened?' The two seemed to sense my silent question. To answer me (or at least my question,) Ann leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear,

"See you at the festival." she then kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked toward me,

"I'll see you later, Kujo." she said, half-heartedly patting my already sore head. She exited the farm, leaving a slightly confused dog and a very surprised (but pleased) farmer to stare at her receding form.

"she kissed me..."he sighed, still holding his cheek.

'that's just a preview, buddy...' I swear, if dogs could smirk, I would've had a big one on my face, but I can't, so I just sat there and barked. But Jack seemed to pick up on this thought, but kept ignoring me. He instead, started to tell me of how he'd made dinner for her,

'which he burned,' talked to her about the farm and town,

'really just awkward silence...' and finally asked her out.

"she said yes!" he then suddenly pulled me by my front paws and began to dance with me. OK! That was it!

"dammit! Don't do that! I know you're happy...but geez!" I blurted out.

'oops...' I wasn't supposed to talk! I looked to Jack, he was just standing there, blinking. He stood like this for five whole minutes. When I touched my arm, he fainted.

"Geez... he works with harvest sprites all day long, but when his dog starts talking, everything's not real anymore?" I looked down at the unconscious farmer.

"I think I'll keep my mouth shut...for now." sighing, I draped the farmer's body across my back and made my way into the house. It took me ten minutes to pose Jack's body in a way that would make him think he fell asleep in bed instead of fainting on the front porch.(what with me having paws and all.) I padded over to the other room to close the door when I noticed something. I eyes instantly widened.

''oh my god! The fence broke!'' I cried, already running around the chicken coops and barns, finding nothing unusual, I turned to the fields, protecting the crops was my second most important priority, less crops, less money. Less money, less food. I scanned the field, finally spotting the source of the trouble. A boar had rammed through the wooden fence and was eating the 'turnips' growing there. I ran over to the spot, snarling and howling in hopes of scaring the pig away.

"suuuueeeeyy!!!" I yelled, forgetting not to talk for the moment. The boar started to run away from me when I got close, so I herded it around the field, finally chasing it out. Afterwards, I counted the veggies.

'1,2,3...' the boar had eaten about five of the twelve dozen turnips Jack had planted,

"grr..." that's about 1200g off the paycheck, and one less bag of beggin' strips for me. Annoyed, I covered the gap in the fence with loose lumber and went into the house.

'I'll show it to him tomorrow...' I thought, and lay down on the big doggy mattress at the foot of the bed, quickly falling asleep.

AN: okay, so that's the end of that. Should I write a sequel? Lemme know what you readers think. (yawn) its 5:59 am, lol, kinda close to morning huh? Anyway... since this was rewritten many times, I cutout a few scenes, such as the encounter with Skye, and the fight with the wild dogs, maybe I should write an alternate version of this. So...later!


End file.
